In need of a break
by book-worm-0135
Summary: Lily decides that they are in need of a break from studying and comes up with interesting results. Hope you like it, feed back is welcome.


In need of a break

hope you guys like it, let me know;)

It was a quiet evening as lily stared out the window, the stars twinkling back at her. Lily and the rest of her class mates, along with a few other Hogwarts students were sprawled across the Gryffindor common room. It was nearly 10:30 pm and the whole of the seventh years were still studying for the up and coming NEWTS. She laid strewn half across James Potter reading her transfiguration notes whilst James read through his potions. There was a large and sullen sigh from the direction of Sirius who was sitting surrounded by books, having been tackled by both James and Remus, and made to sit and study ("I don't need to study im bloody brilliant any way"). It was silent for a few minutes before there was another explosive sigh. Lily turned her head and sent a ferocious glare in his direction to which he only smirked.

Ten minutes later and the pattern was much the same. After another explosive sigh lily had had enough. She jumped up off of James causing him to throw his book in fright and the others to jump in surprise, and launched herself at Sirius.

"Aahh" Sirius yelled, scrambled to avoid the mass of red hair that had launched itself at him. Lily scrambled over the books that covered the ground, causing them to scatter everywhere as if afraid to trodden on. She stood glaring at Sirius, who was now across the other side of the room grinning broadly at her.

"That's it" she announced angrily "I can't study anymore, we need a break" she turned quickly and headed off to the seventh years girls dormitory. Sirius returned hurriedly, reclaiming his previous place. James grinned and punched him softly.

"You can't help yourself, can you?" he said "you love to push her buttons"

"What can I say? It's a talent" Sirius said haughtily "and I do believe you have a high distinction in said talent"

Before James could reply Lily came scrambling back down the stairs with a small contraption in her hand. He had learnt long ago not to question the muggle contraptions that she brought to Hogwarts because he never understood them. They all watched her expectedly as she plugged something in. Remus and the girls were all grinning having recognised what lily had brought down but James, Sirius and Peter were still in the dark. The rest of the common room dwellers continued on unaware or ignoring the on going's of their fellow classmates. Lily pressed a button and waited expectantly.

_The __sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<em>

James grinned as lily stood in the middle of the common room dancing. Her body swayed to the rhythm of the song. The rest of the common room watched as Gracie and Emma stood up joining lily. He watched as the song reached the chorus, other people had stood up and joined Lily and her friends swaying to the song, most of them didn't know the song, it was a muggle song but it gave them an excuse to relax and have fun. They had been faced with so many troubles in their seventh year. Not only did they have to deal with their final exams but there was also trouble outside of Hogwarts. Threats loomed in front of them, that they would soon have to face but that was in the future, not the present. At the present James only had eyes for Lily. Her body beating to the rhythm and her red hair like a fire as it danced around her face and her face was lit with excitement and joy that he hadn't seen in a long time, too long.

She turned to face him and pointed at him, sashaying over slowing.

_Im glad you came_

_Im glad you came _

She reached him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to were the music beat and bodies churned together. The common room dwellers had all joined in. James wrapped his arms around lily pulling her close to him and grinning down at her.

"what is going on" a voice screeched, they turned as one to see professor McGonagall standing in the portrait way, her hair was pointing in all direction, she had a faded pink nightgown on, fuzzy blue slippers and looked as if she was about to breathe fire. Lily wrenched herself from his arms and quickly turned her contraption off. The song immediately stopped, the silence hung in the room as if, just waiting for the inevitable explosion.

"Well you see professor" Lily called making her way through the crowd to the front were she faced the infuriated professor. "We had all been studying hard and i thought we should have a break, I thought some music would be good but I didn't think to put a sound proof charm up, im terribly sorry" she stood tall, proud and relayed this all to professor McGonagall with an amused smile.

"We'll miss Evans" the professor said "you, of all people, should know better I would have expected this from black or potter"

"Believe me Minnie" Sirius called grinning mischievously "I deeply regret it, that I wasn't the genius that thought of this," he paused for effect then continued dramatically "what can I say even I can be outshined" he ended with a good natured shrug of his shoulder and the professor couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face.

"yes, well black, be that as it may you should all return to your studies" McGonagall said "or bed" she turned swiftly and then paused turning around to face them again, her eyes sweep the room landing on each individual person and the room was full of expectation for the oncoming punishment, that never came "don't make me return, or I won't be so lenient" she turned and swept out the portrait hole, closing it with a snap.

"Bloody hell Evans" Sirius said "you really are a teacher's pet; nobody else would have gotten away with that"

The room erupted into laughter and Lily grinned. She had achieved what she had set out to do. The room was lighter, there was chatter and laughter as the students returned to their books or packed up and went to bed. This was the way school was supposed to be, carefree and fun.


End file.
